The Missing Link Of me
by Deadly Sins
Summary: Link/Malon! Links thoughts about Malon Rated PG for light curseing please r/r Chapter 2 is songfic
1. Dreams

The missing Link of me  
  
By: Deadly Sins  
  
Deadly Sins(DS):This is my first zelda fic Im a big suporter of the Link/Malon Romance even tho im a guy. I like non yaoi fics. yaoi is (Shudders) not my type(Im not gay) cause I have a girlfriend oh yeah this is an AU the Door of time was not closed  
  
(Link's POV)  
  
I think of her every day I dont know why It's Kind of stuped. I turn into a cluz when I get near her! Malon! I yelled at night after I had a Nightmare. A recuring nightmare. I put my tunic on and went outside. I went down the stars at my house I kept haveing this nightmare about Malon Dieing in my arms I dont get it. I just feel like going to the Ranch which remined me I had to go get Epona Checked over anyway. I Had this nightmare 1 day after ganondorf was killed I had this nightmare ever scence. As I started to go I got my sword and my sheld and I went I felt the night wind I keep thinking about my dream. Damn it! I mutter under my breath Why do I keep haveing that dream! I finely get to Lon Lon Ranch and rode Epona for awle once Malon came Out to the horse track I asked if she whould see Epona and check if shes allright cause she has been looking sick.  
  
(End of Pov)  
  
Link: Is Epona ok  
  
Malon: leme check(Looks Epona over) Yeah just dont ride her for a day and she will be ok  
  
Link:Ok thanks mal  
  
Malon: Whata up to these days  
  
Link: Trying to kill this big poe Ive been chaceing for a week. if they whernt so damn fast It whould be dead agian  
  
Malon:(Laughs) Good point  
  
(Malon's POV)  
  
I keep haveing this nightmare I die in link's arms and he Yells out for me. As I went to milk the cows I told Link that he is welcome here for the day and he blushed and said ok I think he likes me but I awlys liked him ever scence we met in hyrule castle town seven years ago he never comes to stay he just comes to get Epona checked on and crap.anyway I guess Im that age where one earns love  
  
(End of Pov)  
  
Link: God what a morning (Sits down on his bed and unsheves his sword) My only life is in this sword. I know this cause if done nouthing but fight for 7 years.(Talon comes in) Hey Talon how a bout a game of poker.  
  
Talon: Ok I bet 10 rupees  
  
Link: Ok  
  
They played Poker intill it was dinner time  
  
Link: Malon this is good (Eats some ham)  
  
Malon:(Blushes) thank you  
  
Talon:(Thinks) These two Like each outher. heh remineds me when I was a kid(Looks at Malon and link) I shoud try to trick them to saying that they like each outher wait nah to much work  
  
(Links POV)  
  
As I finshed eating my ham I thanked Malon for the food and I went up to my room and I played my ocarina. As the air filled with my sweet and sad songs I looked to my left and saw Malon She looked as pritty as ever and she told me that Epona was cured I Got up and told her in a small wisper I love you. Malon just smiled and said I love you too. I smiled and I went to embrace her and she just smiled and said I will see you later. then I got up and left I sighed and I felt like I had a goron lifted off my back. I will see her tomarow I told Epona that were comeing back tomarow  
  
She neghed with joy and she galloped off to kakariko village. back to my house I told Epona and she did what I told her to do. I took off my tunic and got in bed dreaming about diffrent things now.  
  
  
  
End  
  
Deadly Sins: I hope you liked it I ment for more sap but it is 4:00 in the morning and I need my sleep Please Revew (Snore) 


	2. Epiphany

The Missing Link Of Me  
  
Chapter 2 Epiphany  
  
By Deadly sins  
  
Deadly Sins: Disclamer time! I dont own Zelda And the song Epiphany is owned by Stand... Gothic Rock for ever. Oh and I need Ideas for a new fic and it has to be Link/Malon. Link/Zelda is too forseen and DONT FLAME or I will send Zora Link to Kick your ass and Kill your parents (Endless Weasle laugh ) Oh I own my weasle laugh too. ^_^  
  
Link and malon are in the woods outside Lon Lon Ranch  
  
Link: Malon... I have a song for you  
  
Malon: What is it  
  
Link: I call it Epiphany.  
  
Malon: Nice title  
  
Link: Thanks.. I will start now(Grabs an accoustic guitar and starts playing) Your words to me are just a wisper. Your Faces so unclear. I try to pay attention. your words just disappear. 'Cause it's always raining in my head. So I speak to you in riddles. cause my words get in my way. I smoke the whole thing to my head and feel it wash away. Cause I cant take anymore of this! I want to come appart or dig myself a little hole inside your precous heart. 'Cause its always raining in my head. Forget all the things I shoud have said. I am nouthing more than a little boy inside that crys out for attenion though I always try to hide. And I talk to you like children. But I dont know how I feel but I,ll do the right thing if the right thing is reavled. But it's always raining my my head. Forget all the things I should have said.  
  
Malon:(Claps) Very good  
  
Link: Thank you I was moody at the time tho but I think it came out good  
  
Malon: Yeah (Comes in for a kiss)  
  
Link: Yeah.(Kisses Malon)  
  
Malon:(Smiles) Life is a gamble thats for sure  
  
Link: Yeah I know that!  
  
The Two sat and talked and stuff that I dont want to talk about(Im keeping this PG)  
  
Deadly Sins: Tell me if you like it  
  
End 


End file.
